Beverly Left
Human female, born LY 877, in Frinn, to Marlowe and Antonia. Ex-wife of Demos Royal; mother of Cheryl and Darcy. Sculptor and later politician. Few details are known of Beverly's early life, as she prefers not to talk about it in detail. However, she has made it known, in recent years, that many people in her wealthy clan, particularly her father, long engaged in activities which were legally questionable at best, and morally reprehensible. Because of her reluctance to share details, no charges have ever been brought against the clan, but their business has begun to suffer, somewhat. In 903, when Beverly was 26 years old, she met a trader named Demos, who was in Frinn both for the purposes of campaigning for monarch, and doing business with various locals, including her father. She found him charming, and was fascinated by the stories he told of his travels around the world. Finally, she begged him to take her with him, as she had always wanted to get away from her family, but hadn't the means to do so. Demos apparently struck a deal with Marlowe, a business arrangement of benefit to both men, but especially Marlowe. In exchange, Marlowe agreed to let him take Beverly away. It is believed that initially, the relationship between Beverly and Demos (who is 18 years her senior) was merely friendly. However, it soon became romantic, and the two married in 905, not long after Demos was inaugurated as king. Little is known of their married life; Beverly now says only "It seems he was quite a good actor." It wasn't until 912, when he refused to give up the throne upon losing the third federal election to Quinn Darkstrider, that Beverly realized he was actually mad. It was around the time of the Chaos War that she left him. Her whereabouts were unknown for some time, but in 913, it was discovered that she had moved to Triscot. She had apparently been in hiding, until after the Secession Referendum resulted in the establishment of the United Villages of the Chaos, with Triscot as its capital. Until it was clear that there would be a new country, she didn't feel safe revealing herself; she wanted to be sure she would be living in a completely separate country from the one where Demos still had supporters (even if he himself was now in hiding). Sometime prior to coming out of hiding herself, Beverly gave birth to twin daughters, Cheryl and Darcy, conceived the previous year, before she learned the truth about Demos. When the surname law was passed in 904, Demos had chosen the name "Royal" for himself, a name which was shared by Beverly throughout their marriage. However, upon leaving him, she decided to choose a new surname for herself. She took some time to think about it, considering possibly choosing something to do with her career as a sculptor. But ultimately, she wanted a name which represented the fact that she was finally free and independent, of both her father and her ex-husband. She also wanted a name which represented her distaste for the concept of social classes (the promotion of which had been a large part of Demos's first campaign). By the time of the 915 census (if not sooner), she had chosen a name which was partially inspired by a Terran motto which she learned of from a spirit-talker: "Liberté, égalité, fraternité" (or "liberty, equality, fraternity"). This subphrase summed up the concept she wished to express. She decided to take the initials L-E-F, and out of a desire to add a humorous note, added "T," to make the name "Left," referring to the fact that she had left home, twice, to attain this ideal. (It's unclear whether the "T" stands for anything, itself, or was merely added to round off the word.) While her main focus, since moving to Triscot, has been raising her children and working on her career as a sculptor, she also befriended several local politicians who shared her beliefs, including former Chief Councillor Arthur Noblesse-Oblige and current Mayor, Adam Lonewander. In 915, she was elected to Triscot's board of selectmen, having been encouraged by her friends to run in the local election. It seems likely that many Triscans voted for her in large part because they felt sorry for her plight at the hands of both her father and her ex-husband, though they quickly came to realize that she genuinely is a great politician, and she has garnered a great deal of respect and love in the village. Category:People